A Lover's Journey
by xxXAngelDreamerXxx
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots of different finn/kurt love stories. Currently rated T, but may go up. Please read and review!
1. Hold Me

_**A/N: Okay xxXAngelDreamerXxx here, and I'm trying something a bit different! This chapter is my entry for OrangeAnimal's one-shot contest this week. I'm not all about winning or anything, but my amazing friend Inuharrytwiclique suggested I try it out, so here I am. Every chapter will be a different prompt.**_

_**Rating: T for language and other themes**_

_**This is my very first Finn/Kurt fic, so please don't hate on me :)**_

_**The prompt:**__ Kurt wakes up to a bad dream, Finn comforts him._

_BONUS POINTS IF: The dream is about Finn__**. **_

**Hold Me**

**~*~ Kurt's POV ~*~**

_A merry fire was crackling away in the stone fireplace. I looked away from it to peer around the large cozy cabin that my group of friends was currently occupying. _

_Sitting on the couch behind me Tina had fallen asleep, her head leaning over onto Artie's shoulder contentedly while he held her hand, smiling. Next to her was Mercedes chatting it up with Quinn of all people. Mike, Matt, and Puck had meandered into the kitchen, and were now scouring the cabinets for more food (such boys), while Santana and Brittany gossiped in the corner. _

_We were all hanging out at Quinn's parent's cabin for the weekend, and it was a regular Glee get-together in the middle of Winter. It was the perfect setting, snow on the ground outside in the cold, fire in the fireplace inside the cabin, except... something was missing..._

"Hey, where's Finn?" _My eyes swept the small living room quickly, but there was no sign of the tall teen boy anywhere. Almost everyone ignored me, and those who didn't just looked around, shrugged and went back to what they were doing before I interrupted._

_Then Quinn snapped her head around to look at me, _"Oh, Kurt, I think he might have gone out back to get some wood or, something," _she confided, _"Why don't you go on out there and see if he needs help?"

_I'm sure my expression must have been something to see, because Mercedes took one look at my face and laughed out loud. I was incredulous. _"You want me, _me__, _to go out, into the _snow_, in _this_?" _I said slowly, gesturing to my silky pajamas I was currently sporting. Quinn nodded. I had a few choice words in mind for that blonde, but I am a good enough person that I just unwillingly stood to leave grumbling quietly to myself._

_Feeling everybody's eyes on the back of my head, I swiftly put on my fur-lined boots by the door, and made a hasty exit._

_It was ungodly cold outside, and I couldn't retain a gasp as the frigid air made contact with my warm face. I swear, if I didn't want to see Finn so much, I would have just high-tailed it right back inside. Even as it was, I was debating whether or not to pursue Finn at the moment._

"Oh come on Kurt, just put on your big-boy panties and do it." _After my brief self-pep-talk, I bravely marched out into the snow. I knew that the woodpile was around the back of the cabin, so that would be my first course of action._

_Quietly, I snaked around the side of the house until I saw a large pile of wood. _"F-F-Finn?" _I called out, my voice shivering as well as the rest of me. Suddenly, I heard heavy breathing and a mumbling voice that sounded vaguely like Finn from the other side of the woodpile, and nearly ran to investigate. _"Finn! What're yo-" _My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight before me. _

_I had found Finn... and Rachel. No, Finn and Rachel _making out_! My eyes grew as wide as saucers, and I inched a bit closer to them. Then Rachel piped up._

"What do you want Gay Boy_?_" _It wasn't the words that hurt me, I'd heard them a thousand times over, it was Finn's reaction to the biting phrase. He laughed, actually _laughed_, at her words and she giggled along with him like some cynical chipmunk. _"Finn! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" _I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I closed the distance between me and Finn, and places my hand on his face, my eyes searching for the Finn I knew._

_It only infuriated him, though, _"Hey get off of me you queer!" _his eyes blazed with deep hatred, and then he struck me- a hard slap to the face. Though I tried to stop it, a lone tear ran down my face, and I brushed my hand over the burning sting on my cheek. _"Come on Rachel," _Finn continued, _"Let's get away from this fag." _he finished with a sneer. _

_Before I knew it, he shoved me hard to the ground, and started walking away. I didn't fight the tears this time. They cascaded down my face and I was screaming for him._

"FINN! Finn please c-come back! F-Finn don't do th-this!" _My body wracked with sobs, and I felt a strong hand shaking my shoulder..._

It was dark, someone was screaming, and a soft familiar voice was speaking to me in a worried tone. "Kurt, Kurt! Wake up! Oh god Kurt, _please _stop screaming." _Oh, that someone is me. _I forced myself to shut up and I opened my eyes to see... my room? A quick survey verified that I was indeed in my room, and Finn was there, in his pajamas, sitting on my bed with a horrified expression on his face.

All I could do was look at him, wide-eyed and slightly terrified as I recounted the events I had just witnessed. "Hey Kurt, what was that all about? I- I thought you were dying." my almost-step-brother said innocently, placing his hand on my arm in comfort. His expression turned questioning when I flinched away from the contact, "What did you dream about?"

I totally lost it then. Sobs shook my small frame as I put my head in my hands in shame. Finn, made soothing shushing sounds while he softly rubbed small circles on my back. At that time I tried to explain the dream to him in between heavy sobs. "W-we were at a c-cab-bin, and you and Rachel w-w-were, you were... and you ca-called me a... f-fag, I d-d-didn't want you t-to leave, an-and you h-hit me."

Nothing that just left my mouth made any sense to me, and I doubt Finn understood, but he apparently got the gist of it. I wanted to fully explain, but all I was capable of right now was crying uncontrollably. Finn sighed quietly, and I looked up at his face. His expression was one that could be described as sad and slightly uncomfortable. I took a deep breath as the tears finally subsided.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Hold me please."

Surprisingly, he didn't object in the slightest. Finn scooted closer to me and lay me down in his lap as he wrapped his long comfortable arms around me. My body tingled at his touch, and even though the dream seemed like a reality, nothing felt more real than this. He had never held me like this and, even though it was only to comfort me, I couldn't help but think how completely _right_ it was.Caught up in the moment, I did something that I never would have done otherwise.

When I suddenly sat up, Finn stared at me uncertainly, as if I was about to burst into tears again at any moment. Although, he definitely wasn't prepared for what I _did_ do. Throwing caution out the window, I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own.

It had only been a second when I realized that I could totally be creeping him out. I broke the kiss with force, stumbling back on my bed a little. When I sat up, I looked Finn straight in the eye, my own wide and terrified, pleading for his understanding. I was surprised that his face didn't contain any sign of anger or disgust, but instead... lust.

I barely had time to brace myself when Finn grabbed my shirt and pulled me back in for another kiss. This time, he was trying to force a response out of me, and I complied enthusiastically. This time, when we broke apart, he smiled down at me, his face radiant.

He laughed, "Are you feeling better now?" I cocked an eyebrow at his question, and nodded, "Yes, it's good to know that you're not going to shove me into the snow and run off with Rachel." My statement confused him, "Wait, what are you talking abou-"

I cut him off, "Long story. I'd love to tell you sometime, but right now, I'm exhausted," I punctuated this with a yawn, "but will you promise me one thing Finn?"

"Of course Kurt, anything. What do you need?"

"Just, stay right here." I turned my greenish-blue gaze on him. Finn chucked and ran a hand assuredly through my hair, making me grimace, "Don't you worry Kurt, I'm not going anywhere." Ecstatic, I placed one last soft kiss on his cheek, and snuggled up to his chest as I closed my eyes.

"Finn, I love you."

"I-I think I love you too Kurt."

I smiled drowsily and fell into a comfortable, dreamless sleep in Finn's arms.

_**A/N: Yay! That's the end, and for my very first, I think it turned out okay. Remember, reviews are love! **_


	2. The Perfect Partner

_**A/N: Alrighty, I think I'm warming up to this whole Kinn realm now :) And I'm ready to give my second chapter a shot! Again this is for OrangeAnimals weekly prompts, blah blah blah... okay! Now on to the story!**_

_**PS. Congrats to MorganD and her beautiful one-shot that won last weeks contest!**_

_**Prompt: **__The glee club is going to have a ball room dance competition. Rachel keeps getting mad at everyone about not being perfect. Since Rachel and Finn are dating Finn wants to impress her, so he asks Kurt for help. _

_BONUS IF: Rachel catches them together._

**A Perfect Partner**

**~*~Finn~*~**

"Finn!" Rachel scolded me after I stepped on her heel-clad foot for the twelfth time. I'm not surprised, I guess. My extreme height and disproportionately large hands and feet didn't exactly help with my lack of coordination.

I should probably explain how we got into this situation. Well, this week in Glee, Mr. Schue thought it would be a 'grand idea' for the club to work strictly on our ballroom dancing techniques. He said something about how it would help us against Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. I totally agree with him, though. Ever since we lost Jesse, the club has really had to step up it's game.

Ugh, Jesse St. James. I still can't believe that the bastard would actually go and betray our whole club by jumping ship back to Vocal Adrenaline _weeks_ before the competition. In a way, though, I'm glad he did it. Since he left, Rachel's been heartbroken, and I was the only guy there for her. That actually worked out pretty well, and now we're back together as the Glee Club 'Power Couple.' So when Mr. Schue said that we could pick our own dance partners, we practically jumped into each other's arms_._

Which brings us back to now. I'm an absolutely horrid dancer, and Rachel was nearly fed up with putting up with it. "I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to step on you,"

"Again" Rachel interjected haughtily.

"Okay yeah, again, nut could you just give me one more chance?" I pleaded. I could see her resolve melt under my puppy-dog look, and Rachel smiled and turned to Mr. Schue. "Okay," she said with a sigh, "Let's run it again."

Thankfully, I managed to get through the first few steps without any casualties_. _It wasn't until the spins after that all Hell broke loose. While I twirled her under my arm, I must've misplaced my foot, because before I knew it, we had barreled right into Mike and Brittany, clumsily knocking them apart and sending me crashing to the ground.

"Good God Finn!" shrieked an enraged Rachel, "Get some dance lessons!_" _And with that, she promptly exited the room with a perfect storm-out.

I could feel my face burning as I stood up and looked around the room. Everyone was either trying not to laugh, or pointedly not looking at me. Mr. Schuester cleared his throat awkwardly, "Well uh, I think that's enough for today. You guys can go ahead and head home."

The room was nearly emptied within fifteen seconds. Only a small brunette boy stood by the door with my backpack, waiting for me. I walked up to him reluctantly. "Hey Kurt," I greeted him with a small smile. In return, he flashed me a sparkling white grin as he responded, "Hi Finn, you ready to go home?"

_Home_, I thought, _the one place I can go without being shot down again. _Taking my backpack from my almost-step-brother I nodded, "Sure, let's head home." As we walked down the empty hallways of McKinley High, Rachel's words echoed through my head, _Good God Finn! Get some dance lessons!_, and an idea struck me. I thrust my arm in front of Kurt to stop him, almost toppling the small teen in the process. He looked up at me in confusion. "Kurt, you're a good dancer, right? And you know the routine for Glee Club?" Kurt nodded tentatively "Well, I was thinking, could you help _me _with my part with Rachel?" I shot him my best puppy-dog look with these words.

Kurt blushed furiously and looked down. "You want _me _to help you with your dance? What, now?" He jerked his head up and looked me full in the face. I was struck dumb by the intensity of his gaze, but I managed a small nod. "Yeah," I gasped, "The auditorium's open now, let's go. Please? I really want to do this for Rachel."

His face fell slightly as I mentioned Rachel, but I pretended not to notice when he smiled and laughed a little. "Okay Finn, let's go."

Five minutes later, I was standing on the stage of the auditorium, the lights washing over me as Kurt set up the music. The sound of small footsteps echoed into the large room, and I turned to see Kurt standing by the piano, with a determined look on his face. "Alright Finn, we can start right now."

He sauntered up to me with a small smile, and I froze slightly when he placed his soft hands on my shoulders. A tingling sensation shot down my spine, and I shuddered as I looked him right in the eyes. Kurt took a deep breath and said a bit nervously, "Finn, I'll be dancing the girl's part, you need to p-put your hands on my waist." I saw him bite his lip slightly as he stuttered near the end of his statement.

"Oh, gotcha." My hands were shaking with nervousness, and I placed them on his hips shyly, and we both blushed. Slow music was playing in the background, and I began to feel a bit awkward. I was just clumsily swaying with Kurt, not knowing what to do. _He's a guy for crying out loud, why did I even ask him to do this?_ Kurt dragged me out of my thoughts when he pulled me closer to him, and I heard the intro to the music we used in Glee Club.

My brain totally crashed, and my thoughts went haywire. In short, I panicked. Kurt began to move into the first steps, and I involuntarily stepped forward, a little forcefully, knocking him onto the wooden floor right on his left hand. I jumped back quickly as he hissed in pain. "Oh my God, Kurt I'm so sorry, I just...can't do this. Not with a-a guy." The hurt look he gave me stabbed into my heart harder than a thousand knives.

"I"m sorry Finn, I didn't expect you to be comfortable with this. _I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up_." The last part was a nearly silent whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. I looked down at poor little Kurt on the ground, who I probably just hurt more than I ever hurt Rachel. It killed me to think of leaving him there and quitting, so I kneeled down by him and grabbed his injured hand.

"F-Finn?" I bent my head and pressed a small kiss onto the little cut on the side of his pinkie. I reveled in the softness of his skin, and how good it felt to be kissing- _Wait, what? Am I actually thinking of how good it feels to kiss KURT? Well, this should get really interesting really fast. _

"Kurt," I said positively, "_I'm_ sorry. Can we try this again? I think I'm okay with this. All he did was smile, and I stood to offer my hand and helped him up.

**~*~ Kurt ~*~**

An hour ago at Glee Club, I wouldn't have believed anyone who told me I would be dancing with Finn right now. But, an hour later, here we were. After the little screw-up at the beginning of our practice, Finn has really picked up on the routine. That, and the fact that the image of him kissing my hand is burned into my brain like a branding iron, is on my mind as we moved across the auditorium stage to the sound of romantic music.

"Kurt, I think I really have a shot with Rachel in Glee Club now. She'll be so happy that I can dance." Finn was beaming at me after he mastered yet another section of the dance, yet his words sounded a bit forced. _Rachel, _I thought venomously. I would seriously go after that girl in her _sleep_ if Finn didn't love her so _damn_ much. The thought of them together again made me want to cry, but I bit back the tears with a snippy comment.

"Well, Finn, I'm sure she will. But, you still need to finish the dance. You know, the end of the song where Rachel has to run across the stage and jump into a lift?" Finn gulped, I'm pretty sure the prospect of catching another human being had him nervous. Before I knew it, though, his hands were around my waist, raising me up off of the floor.

"Finn!" I shrieked in utter terror, "What are you doing? Put me down please!" I begged, and he chuckled and set me back down. Breathing heavily, I tried to shoot him my best death glare, but my expression faded when I saw the crooked grin on his face. "What?" I asked skeptically.

"You're really light, Kurt." He said curiously, "I'm pretty sure I could lift you. Let's do this." Now it was _my _turn to be nervous. I really didn't enjoy being thrown into the air, but I trusted Finn, I had to. "O-okay Finn." I stuttered _Oh God, now he knows I'm scared. _"Let's start from the beginning.

Finn had gotten surprisingly comfortable dancing with me after he hurt me earlier. _Suppose he could actually _enjoy_ dancing with me? _I shook the vulgar thought out of my head; it was foolish to dream like that. I moved towards him slowly, walking in time with the soft intro playing. When I reached him and we held each other close, I could've sworn I saw him flush slightly as he softly smiled and closed his eyes. Seeing him so relaxed dancing with me had my heart beating a mile a minute. I cautiously relaxed into his tall frame, thinking of how completely _perfect_ this felt.

I also realized that Finn, while dancing with me, hasn't messed up a single step. _I really hope I didn't just jinx myself _I thought forlornly. We were so caught up in just dancing with each other that I wasn't even nervous about the big lift. That is, until I was on the opposite side of the stage from Finn, ready to run to him.

"Well, shit." I muttered defeatedly. This could only end badly, but I had no more time to dwell on it. Bracing myself, I ran across the empty space to Finn, my Finn, who I trusted and only hoped wouldn't drop me. A second before reaching him, I launched myself at him...and felt his firm jock hands around my waist, holding me up into the air. I braved opening my eyes to see the room spinning as I dizzily looked around, ecstatic.

But apparently, this happiness was not to last. As Finn spun around, slowly lowering me back down, his hand slipped when a I was still feet off the ground. I met the wooden floor with a crash, and a sharp pain shot through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut as I cried out in sudden pain.

"Oh my God Kurt, Kurt! I didn't kill you did I? Oh, please _please_ say you're okay!" finn was freaking out, it felt good for him to be worrying about me, but the physical pain outweighed the emotional bliss for the moment. "Finn," I choked out, "Finn please don't worry. I-I'm, fine." I tried to sit up, but only winced in pain and proved I was definitely _not_ fine.

Suddenly, I felt Finn's strong hands pulling me towards him. I opened my eyes to see him holding me to his chest, looking so relieved that I had spoken. Comfortably, I leaned into him and sat with his arms around me. He put his hand up to my face, and wiped away a tear that I hadn't noticed was there. "Y-your cheek Kurt, it's, it's bruised." Finn looked utterly disgusted with himself for dropping me and defiling my face.

"Finn_, _don't beat yourself up about it, it's only a bruise. I'm sure it will go awa-," The rest of the sentence evacuated my mind when I felt Finn Hudson's lips on my ruined jaw. "What are you doing?" I whispered, afraid to hope that he really meant this. The look on his face was so devastatingly honest that I accepted his silence, and took a chance.

Slowly, I turned my head so that I was face to face with Finn. He looked so beautiful, and I knew he would probably never love me like I love him. So I was shocked to no end when _he_ leaned forward and captured my lips with his first. In that moment, all the pain, everything but Finn, just disappeared.

His mouth was forcing a reaction out of mine, and I happily obliged. When he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I gasped in surprise and nearly squeaked. I was frantically trying to memorize this moment, the feel of Finn's lips moving against mine, the _smell_ of him, the taste, it was all just too much to take in.

One thing I knew for certain, I was kissing Finn Hudson, and he was kissing me back.

**~*~ Finn ~*~**

Oh. My. God. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and, frankly, I don't really care. Kurt's lips are really soft, almost like a girl's but so, so much better. Originally, I _never_ planned on kissing Kurt, he was almost my _step-brother_ for crying out loud! All I wanted to do was impress Rachel, but right now, kissing Kurt, Rachel was the last thing on my mind. Until I heard a voice coming from the entrance to the auditorium.

"Finn?" The voice sounded weak, and girly. _Oh no, Rachel!_ I suddenly realized that I was sitting on the floor of the auditorium _making out_ with Kurt Hummel. A guy. While I was going out with her. But the funny thing was, I didn't really care. Kurt pushed away hurriedly, utterly embarrassed at being caught, while I was merely frustrated that we had to stop.

I stood up proudly and marched over to Rachel, momentarily leaving Kurt on the stage. "Finn, how could you do this to me?" Rachel yelled, she sounded really mad now. "I come down her to _apologize_ for getting angry at you in Glee today, and what do I find? I find _you_, sitting in the auditorium, making out with the resident _fag."_ I knew that Kurt could hear every word she said, because I heard a small pained sound from back on the stage. That's what seriously pissed me off.

"You know what Rachel? Maybe you _are _too good for me. Maybe, I _like_ being with Kurt. You know why? Because when _you _weren't satisfied with me, Kurt accepted me. He's _always_ accepted me, and I was just too blind with you to see it! So Rachel, Rach, just leave. Leave now, and try to find someone who'll put up with all of your _crap._ Because I'm done with you." With that, I turned on my heel and walked back to the stage. I had put as much venom into that speech as possible, and I knew it had the right effect on Rachel.

The door slammed shut as she bolted from the room. Rachel was gone from my life, and I felt..._happy._ Kurt stood up, a bit shakily, and made his way down the stairs to meet me halfway down the isle. "Did you mean it?" He asked when he stopped in front of me, looking up at me hopefully with his beautiful blue eyes. _And yes, I do mean beautiful._

"Yes, Kurt. I meant every single word I said to that bitch. Except for one thing, I don't like being with you," his expression looked hurt, and he began to speak, but I shushed him, "Kurt hush. I don't like being with you. I _love _it."

Kurt's face lit up, and we were both smiling as I held his face and leaned down to kiss him.

I had finally found the perfect partner.

_**Yay! Alrighty, that's it for this chapter :) I don't now, I feel like it ended too quickly, but over all I'm quite proud of myself. Please tell me what you think! It will be much appreciated! Hugs x Kisses, xxXAngelDreamerXxx**_


End file.
